


Sin

by xserenity



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All kinds of dark, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Father Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason Todd sins, M/M, Mainly off screen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temptation, Threats of Violence, Twisted, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: "Dick’s smile grew, a faint pink dusting his cheeks and Jason couldn’t help but think about how beautiful he was. His heart skipped a beat and for a moment, he feared for the future.”





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Father Todd
> 
> Warning: This is a fairly dark and twisted fic that does end on a slightly brighter note. Assuming you've read the tags, please read this at your own discretion.

Today was just like any other day or so Jason Todd had thought. He was the young priest, about twenty two years old, of a church on the east side of a small town. Those who lived close to him would often visit. Many of the townspeople would stop by to offer their prayers, confession or to simply just be in the presence of God, to have a moment to themselves. 

Jason was used to seeing familiar faces since it was often the same pool of people visiting. But every once in a while, a new face would appear and today, there was a boy—no, a teen with raven hair he didn’t recognize. 

Jason was simply dusting steps near the altar when he spotted the teen entering the church from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help but look, curious as to who he was. Watched as the tall teen strode down the aisle, stopping mid-way to take a seat on one of the pews. 

The teen, who looked to be about 16, tossed his head to the side, brushed his bangs out of his face and  _wow_ —Jason was blown away, rendered breathless. He was in complete awe and couldn’t focus on his task, caught himself staring at the young man rather than cleaning the tiny specks of dirt off the floor. Noticed how beautiful the teen was. His skin was a golden-hue, and much like the sun, he glowed beautifully. His jet black hair was luscious and full, a bit long and curled just at where his nape met his jawline. The features of his face were stunning, pretty even and yet, boyish. Jason knew that he would grow into a fine man.

Not to mention, Jason was a little mesmerized by those eyes. A gorgeous sapphire blue, so bright and vivid, clear and expressive and yet, there was a slight dimness to his eyes. It was as if there was a darkness within his soul, slowly oozing out just a splash as a look of despair filtered into his eyes.

The teen sat in his seat, still as a statue, and stared off into space. After a brief moment, he slowly gathered his hands, twined his fingers and pressed his thumbs to the bridge of his nose in the form of a prayer. He was frozen for a moment, didn’t chirp a word. This wasn’t anything new to Jason. He was used to visitors coming and going, giving their short prayers and donations. Even now, there were a few lingering around. Yet for some reason, Jason couldn’t help but pay attention to just  _one_. 

A soft sigh fell from the teen’s lips and he set his hands back in his lap. Eyelids fluttered and his blue eyes were there once again, emotionless and dead. His lips were pressed into a thin line, brows furrowed and he looked troubled, almost on the brink of exhaustion.

Curious, Jason set his broom aside and decided to approach the teen. Best he introduced himself since he was the Father of the church and also, he could possibly find out what was wrong. Jason came up to his side and the teen didn’t even spare him a look. He was completely zoned out, caught up in himself that he didn’t feel Jason’s presence or even take notice of him. When Jason cleared his throat and caught his attention was when the young man decided to give him the time of the day. 

Their eyes met and Jason put on his most pleasing smile, which wasn’t anything extravagant. “Hello,” he greeted, made sure to come off friendly and not intimidating. A few of his usual visitors have told him he was daunting at times, so he tried to fix it by smiling more often.

The teen blinked at him, confused momentarily, but immediately wiped the troubled expression off his face. Instead, he offered a smile, gentle and kind. “Hello.” 

Jason was a little perplexed at the sudden change in demeanor, but he chose to not question it. Was actually a little smitten by that smile and couldn’t help but admire it so. He gestured a hand at him. “Mind if I sit beside you?” 

The young man shook his head and slid in, giving Jason plenty of space to occupy a portion of the bench. He heard another sigh escape from beside him, long and heavy. Sounded as if he was troubled and Jason wanted to help him express his concerns—that is, if he could. 

“You’re new here right?” Jason asked, turned to look at the teen who was folded into himself, but yet, had his attention on Jason. 

“Yes,” he answered simply, eyes squinting as if he was evaluating Jason. 

“What is your name?” 

“Dick. Yours?” He asked and fiddled with the loose threads of his sleeve. His clothes looked a little old and tattered and Jason could only assume that his family was not well off. But not many of the townspeople were. Jason’s church was for those who needed help. For those who struggled in life and needed support. It was a place of haven, to help shelter those who needed it. 

So he couldn’t help but feel bad that Dick may have needed help which is why he came to the church.

“Jason Todd.” 

“What…should I call you by?”  _Ah._  So he was at least well mannered.

“You are welcome to call me Father Todd.” Jason said as that was what he mostly went by at the church. Save for a few friends of his who actually called him Jason. 

“I see.” Dick’s eyes fell to his lap, stared at his hands as if it was the most interesting thing. And well, maybe they were seeing that there were a few bandages weaved between his dried and slender fingers. 

“Did you wish to come here to speak about something?” Jason questioned, wanted to get right to the main point without coming off too nosy. 

Dick parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out so he shut his mouth and shook his head. “No. Nothing.” 

Jason eyed him suspiciously, knew that there was something. But he didn’t press him for it, didn’t want to make him uncomfortable considering this was his first time. So he switched topics and decided to ask about Dick himself. 

“Where are you from?” 

“I’m not really from anywhere. I was—I was traveling with my parents when they—um—when an accident happened. And now I’m at the local orphanage.” 

 _Ah._  Which would explain why he looked quite upset. The death of his parents must have hit him hard, and to be reduced to joining an orphanage, one that was overfilled, wasn’t something he expected. He was probably having a hard time adjusting to his new living arrangements and dealing with his emotions. 

“Well, you might have heard this before, but if you believe, God will answer your prayers. I’m sure things will get better.” Jason reached out a hand cautiously and when Dick didn’t flinch or move a muscle, he gently patted his head. The teen froze briefly, for just a split second and quickly relaxed. 

“Thanks…” He mumbled, the corner of his lips curling into a small smile. “Father Todd.” 

“Of course. You are welcome to visit any time.” Jason retracted his hand and his eyes met with Dick’s bright blue eyes. As expected, even up close they were gorgeous. So expressive and real, like Jason could just feel that his mood was better from a simple conversation. 

Dick’s smile grew, a faint pink dusting his cheeks and Jason couldn’t help but think about how beautiful he was. His heart skipped a beat and for a moment, he feared for the future. 

\-------

The next time he saw Dick, he appeared a little happier than his first visit. And this was after a couple of weeks of their first time meeting. Once again, Dick sat in the exact same pew that he sat at before, as if he was claiming that as his spot. 

“Good afternoon Father Todd,” Dick called out, waved sheepishly when Jason came up to him.

“Good afternoon. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” 

Dick smiled, brighter than usual and chuckled. “It took a while to get everything settled at the orphanage.”

Goodness gracious, his smile was dazzling. “Oh? I assume things are going well?” Jason asked, watched as Dick scooted inwards to create room for Jason to sit. 

“Yeah. For the most part, everyone has been nice. I even bonded a little with two other kids. They’re my roommates and they’re mostly nice except for the youngest. He’s a little feisty.” Dick explained. Even though he was slightly complaining, he seemed pleased with the arrangements. 

“That is good to hear,” Jason said and ruffled his hair. Dick allowed it, even tilted his head slightly into the touch. The teen was warming up to him, and Jason was surprised. Figured it would have taken longer. 

But either way, he hoped they would continue to have enjoyable conversations and that he would visit more frequently. 

\-------

Every couple of weeks, Dick would visit the church and he and Jason would chat for a bit. 

At first, the teen was quiet, was still mourning over the death of his parents, but eventually he started to open up and would share stories of himself. Things that happened at the orphanage and even things about his roommates, who he started referring to as his little brothers. Jason had learned that their names were Tim and Damian. 

Dick was an animated teen and quite honestly, was often full of life. He was expressive when he wanted to be and loved to talk. Jason didn’t mind it so much, actually really enjoyed his company. He was different than others he’d talk to.

Not to mention, Jason was a  _bit_  smitten by Dick.

When Jason asked him to bring his brothers around, Dick seemed almost reluctant and it was weird. By the way he spoke, it sounded like he adored them and yet, he didn't want to bring them here. He was fidgeting with his sleeves, a nervous gesture of his that Jason had noticed. 

“Why not?” Jason asked, locked gazes with the teen. His eyes fluttered around, avoided looking directly at Jason. 

“It would just…be too boring for them.” Dick sheepishly said and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, something Jason was itching to do but refrained. 

Jason chuckled. “It is a church, but I'm sure I could entertain them somehow.” 

Dick scrunched his nose, made a face and sighed. “I don't know,” he puffed out a breath of air and a light pink dusted his cheeks. “I just don't…” His words trailed off and he whispered something under his breath. 

“Hm?” 

“Nothing. I'll—” he paused to breathe, seemed flustered. “I'll ask.” 

“Okay.” Jason responded and reached a hand out to brush his cheek tenderly, almost intimate. And the color on Dick’s face darkened, smile soft and small. And Jason realized that his touch seemed to have embarrassed Dick. Had noticed it a few times now. How the teen's face turned a shade of pink, how he shifted in his seat, like he was uncomfortable, and yet he would smile – a smile so sweet and adorable. Something Jason yearned to see and sometimes, would do on purpose just to see his reaction. 

They eventually fell into a rhythm and Jason watched for Dick every day, waiting. Wished he'd visit more often and not every few weeks, but he knew that the teen had his duties. Hence, only came when he had the time or when he was feeling down. 

Jason didn't know what had overcome him, but Dick was constantly on his mind, lingering in the far corner. Popping in every few times a day. 

He'd look forward to their visit, for their time together to talk about senseless things or even serious topics; most of the time instigated by Dick. Sometimes he'd ask for advice and there was one in particular that stood out to him. 

“Is it wrong to want to help others? Like…protect them from harm?” 

Jason raised a brow at the teen. “Of course not.” Saw how troubled he looked, almost frustrated and sad. His eyes were a little glassy, looked as if he wanted to cry but instead, held back his tears. Jason felt his heart squeeze and placed a hand on his, rubbed tiny circles on his skin. “Are you okay?” 

Dick sucked in a shaky breath and nodded his head slowly. “...Yeah.”

Jason was a little suspicious that something might have been wrong, but he wasn't going to intrude. Wasn't going to be overbearing because it wasn't his place to be. “Dick, if you need help. You let me know okay?” And that was really all he could offer. 

Dick nodded his head and threw a surprised hug at the man. Wrapped his thin arms tight around his mid, squeezed him hard and hung on for dear life. Dick buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck and Jason could just smell his scent, fragrant and alluring. And for some reason, he knew he shouldn't but found himself doing it anyways. Found his arms crushing the teen in a gruesome hug. Returned it tenfold, hoped that it would make him feel better.

“Thank you Father Todd,” Dick whispered and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Jason held his breath, felt his heart seize for a second, and his body went completely still. 

When Dick pulled back, sat down on the bench once again, there was a wide smile on his face and Jason felt himself relax, shoulders slumping and exhaled loudly. He felt pleased that he was able to help Dick. 

But he knew he was tethering over the fine line, a line he knew he should never cross. Was so close to tipping over, and it wouldn't take much. Just a simple push and he'd trip over to the dark side. A side he could never climb back from. 

So, he had to proceed with caution. That is,  _if he could_. 

\------- 

It wasn't as easy as it sounded to avoid Dick because the teen would automatically attract Jason's attention, pulled him right in. With every visit there was something new that he would discover and he could tell that things were changing 

That Dick was changing because he wasn't like his usual self. He was... _different_  and not in a good way. 

That smile, that innocence that Jason adored was slowly diminishing. The stories he told became less and less and his smile and laughter was no longer prevalent. It was almost like he was reverting back to when he first started coming here, crawling back into the shell he came out of - cold and brooding, depressed and without an ounce of hope.

His demeanor had darkened much like his eyes. Those lively ocean-blue eyes were no longer there. They no longer shined, sparkling like the sun and was instead shadowed by a darkness;  _dead_  like something awful had happened. 

Jason watched over time as the change slowly took place and noticed how Dick would often show up with bruises and cuts on himself at times. Part of Jason suspected that Dick was possibly being abused since he knew exactly what evidence to look for. But when he asked, in a roundabout way, Dick would say nothing. Tell him lies that he was fine and that he tripped from playing. Or got injured doing chores or gym class. 

Now exactly what kind of chores was he doing to sustain such bruises? Bruises that spread across his cheek and blossomed into a dark purple then gradually faded into an ugly brown. 

Jason knew something was up, that something was going on, but he couldn't get it out of him. He couldn't—

he wasn't his guardian so he couldn't intrude. Found it wrong to just insert himself when the young man wouldn't come to him for help even though he wanted to help. 

So instead Jason just waited. Waited until Dick came to see Jason himself and  _eventually_ , he did. 

One night, Dick appeared at his doorsteps, dressed in rags and was a shivering mess. He had his arms wrapped around himself, teeth clattering from the chill wind, a tremor running down his body and his breathing coming in short bursts. His complexion was awful, face pale as white as a ghost and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead, tiny droplets of water hugging the edges of his hair. 

“Dick, what are you doing here?” Jason asked, he was about to turn in for the night. 

“I—I—“ he stuttered, pressed his brows tight and was unsure of what to say 

Jason sighed and gripped his arm gently, felt how ice cold his body was and quickly pulled him inside. He missed the slight twitch of his body, though he probably wouldn’t have noticed it with how much Dick was shaking. It was winter and the weather was cold, and the teen was in nothing but a thin shirt and pants. 

“Here,” Jason said and guided him inside, let him sit in his favorite spot as he went to fetch a warm blanket. He came back with a large fleece blanket in hand and draped it on his shoulders, pulled it close to his chest and made sure he was enclosed in the warmth.

“Thanks.” Dick murmured, closed his eyes shut briefly and exhaled a long and distressed sigh. His body slumped back against the wooden bench as he slowly relaxed into himself, shoulders slumping just a tad as the color gradually returned to his cheeks. 

Jason didn’t say a word and waited patiently for Dick to speak. To tell him why he’d come here so late at night. But instead, he said nothing of the sort and asked something out of the ordinary. 

“Can I sleep here?” He plead, eyes fluttering to meet Jason's gaze, holding him in a trance as he stared at him with need.

Jason was taken aback by the question and he honestly wasn't sure whether he should let Dick stay the night or not. Knew that there was nothing wrong with it but a part of him felt that he should say  _no_. That it was sinful to allow a teen boy to rest in his church. For fear that he would— 

No.  _No._  He’d made a vow to God that he had given up all desires. That he had given up his lust. And he was—he was not lusting after Dick. No.  _Never_. 

Jason drew in a difficult breath, tried to calm himself by reciting a verse from the bible within his mind. He knew he had to say no but when his eyes fell upon the teen once again, saw the hopelessness in those pretty eyes, an emotion he had yet to see thrown at him before, Jason gave in. 

“ _Fine,_ " he sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "But you’ll sleep in the guest room.” No way would they ever be sharing a room. Just the thought of it made Jason imagine the wildest things and he needed—he needed to stray away from the darkness. 

Dick nodded and a soft smile appeared on his lips. “Thank you Father," he said and hugged him. Jason internally flipped out, almost pushed the young man away, but he didn’t because he was too frozen to move a single muscle. He just let the teen do as he pleased as Dick snuggled against Jason’s chest, buried his face in the soft linens of his shirt. 

This was—this was not good. 

Jason cleared his throat and brought Dick back to reality. “Let me show you to your room.” 

He got up and moved to the aisle, waited for Dick to follow. The teen followed suite, was about to step out from the benches when his legs suddenly collapsed, body falling forward and his face about kiss the ground. But Jason was quick and slung an arm around his waist, held him up.

Dick groaned from the rough impact and grabbed onto Jason's wrist, squeezed tightly as he held on for support and tried to regain his footing. “T-thanks,” he mumbled and tried,  _really_  tried to stand on his feet but his legs were quivering and he was having difficulty. 

Jason exhaled loudly, took a moment to calm him and then slipped his arms beneath his knees and back and lifted him up into his arms with ease. Carried him bridal style and dear god, Dick was light as a feather. For a teen who was growing and was already quite tall, might even catch up to Jason someday, he was _lean_. The teen wasn't this small when they first met, and Jason had seen some muscles in him, but it seemed like he'd lost some over the course of time.

Jason took a step forward and paused when Dick started squirming in his hold, struggling like he was fighting back and wanted to be put down.  

“Hey hey,” Jason called, tried to soothe his fears. “ _It's okay,_ " he cooed. "I'll carry you since you can't walk.” The tone of his voice was soft, quiet and calming. He wanted to convey to Dick that he was a fine, that he was  _safe_ , and he shouldn't be scared of him or whatever it was that was causing him to freak out.

Dick breathed heavily and stared at Jason, eyes wide and dark, slightly wet from tears. He searched his face, eyes pinched in concentration as if he was trying to confirm something. And when he found it, whatever it was, his body relaxed and Dick nodded his head as he curled his hand behind Jason's neck for support.

Turquoise eyes squinted in concern and when Dick seemed perfectly fine with the situation, Jason carried him away. He brought him to the guest room next door to his own bedroom. They entered inside and Jason gently lowered Dick down onto the bed. The moment he had him settled on the mattress, about to retract his arms back, the teen leaned up and kissed his cheek really quickly. He had caught Jason completely off guard that the man had almost dropped Dick though thankfully, he was already laying down.

Jason blinked down at Jason, confusion filtering onto his face as he looked at Dick, Dick who was blushing a bright red and fluttered his eyelashes. He pulled his lips into a thin line and chewed on his bottom, seeming a bit flustered at his actions. 

He huffed a breath and murmured, “Thank you...once again Father.” 

Jason sucked in a shaky breath and battled down his inner demons and smiled. “ _Of course_. Sleep well,” he muttered and without glancing back, quickly left the room. 

That night, Jason could not get a wink of sleep. He was wide awake, worried that the demons he'd fought would crawl out and take over his body. That he’d lose control of himself and take advantage of the teen sleeping in the room right beside him. The church, his home, was so eerily quiet that he could hear everything that was going on. The soft thuds and rustling movements coming from next door made him all the more aware that Dick was there. And not to mention, the quiet whimpers and whines and just the sweetness of his tone sounded pleasurable to his ears.

He was—Jason was  _doomed_. Shouldn’t have allowed Dick to stay. Shouldn’t have cared for him in the first place. Paid him special attention over all of his loyal followers just because he was maybe a bit smitten by the teen.

He could not—would not break the vow that he once made years ago, so Jason had only one choice of action. He had to distance himself from the teen. To protect himself from all evils and desires, so that his lust and want would disappear from his core. 

So he did just that, but it didn’t make it any better.  

Actually, it made it _worse_.

For both him  _and_  Dick.

Dick was slowly slipping through his fingers and his soul was wearing thin. Every time he visited, Dick grew more haggard. Had dark bags under his eyes and even more injuries than he'd seen before. The teen looked as if death was upon him, like he was just a ghost, an empty shell without any emotions, just lingering about as he blended into the scenery.

Every time he came to the church, all Dick would do was sit in his seat, stare straight at the altar and zone out. He would never react to those around him though every once in a while Jason would feel a presence on his back and turn to look, found Dick staring at him momentarily before he went back to staring at the wall, as if he was attempting to burn a hole with his eyes.

Dick suddenly became this way after that night and quite honestly, Jason believed that he was at fault for ignoring the teen. Because whenever Dick had tried to speak to him after, Jason would turn tail and run away. He would only greet him casually, nodded and smiled before he retreated. The teen would attempt to engage with Jason multiple times, called his name and waved at him, did anything to grab his attention but Jason would not respond, so eventually, he just stopped trying. 

Yet, Dick still showed up at the church and never spoke to him or any of the other visitors. He didn’t even pray either, had stopped praying after some time. All he did was just sit there, daydreaming and get lost in his thoughts. Or sometimes he’d fall asleep with his pretty eyelids closed shut as he leaned against the bench. Other times, Jason would find him passed out, lying along the length of the pew, snoring away. 

Jason didn't have a say in what he did during his time here and he never had the heart to tell him otherwise, so he let him do as he pleased. 

He knew that part of the issue was his fault, for failing to help Dick. For ignoring him just to protect himself, but there was something else to the puzzle and Jason had an inkling. He suspected that something was wrong—

no, he definitely knew that something wasn't right. That the reason Dick kept showing up despite Jason's ill-treatment was that he was treating the church as his  _safe haven_ , a place to hide from his problems. Whatever those problems may be, he was trying to run away from them.

And yet, Jason did nothing and just watched, observed from afar. Even though a large part of his job was helping people. But Dick? No. He couldn’t—he couldn’t  _touch_  him not when he  _lusted_  after him. Wanted Dick all to himself. Wanted to push him onto his bed, crawl on top and pin him flat to the mattress as he had his way with the teen. 

But he couldn't allow himself to do so. He had already given himself to God and the moment he let his lust take over, all that he was taught would go down the drain and he was already threading the thin line, tipping the scale over with every interaction and dirty thought he had about Dick. 

\-------

One day it just appeared to Jason that Dick was no longer a teen and had grown into adulthood. Should have realized it sooner, but he was too focused on ignoring him. But the moment he caught his eyes, he noticed how much he had missed. 

Dick's features had filled in and he no longer attained those boyish qualities. He was now a man, masculine and yet, still quite pretty, something that Jason had always liked about his appearance. He'd also grown taller, and  _almost_  reached Jason's height. However, his body frame was still thin and he was a lot leaner than before. And the worst part was that Dick always looked tired. His sapphire eyes were constantly red-rimmed and heavy with dark bags.

But to Jason, Dick was still beautiful and he'd fallen even harder for the young man. He was right from the beginning to expect that he would grow to become a find looking man.

It took him a while to notice the transformation, but it was hard when Dick was visiting less often. He only came by every few months, but he at least made an effort even though he didn't do much. Just did his usual routine.

Not much had changed and Dick was still the same, except for the fact that his bright personality was pretty much gone, wiped from existence. 

He was just—Dick was just numb to the world and Jason could feel a darkness whirling around him, a hatred boiling deep down, and ready to burst at any moment. He wanted so badly for Dick to admit his fears, to tell him about his wrongs thought Jason could have simply solved this by asking. All he had to do was asked and Dick probably would have told him. 

Yet, he kept his distance. Kept himself away from the man he wanted so badly to help, but couldn't for fear of falling.

And maybe, that was the wrong choice. Because soon, he would find out the horrors that had happened to Dick. 

\------- 

It was late in the evening and the sun had just recently set as the darkness crept into shadows, overtaking the light. Jason was ready to close his church, shutting it off for the night as all his visitors had left. That was, all visitors except for  _one_.

Dick was sitting in his usual spot, head resting in his hands. Jason had wanted to ask him to leave, but felt rude so he left it alone and just closed his front doors. As he lit the room up by turning on the switch, filtering light to chase away the darkness, he heard a creak. His head snapped in the direction of where the noise came and found Dick standing up. The man slipped from the bench and approached the altar—wait no—he was going to the confessional. 

Jason eye’s widened in surprise. Was this—was this his opportunity to find out what had been bothering Dick for all those years?

When the door closed shut and Dick was inside of the box, Jason dropped all that he was doing and swiftly headed towards the confessional. He slipped into the other side and turned to face the wall, could see parts of Dick’s face and body through the tiny little holes encased on the wall. The man had his elbows resting on the short table, hands clasped together in the form of a prayer. His forehead was pressed to his thumbs and Jason could hear his irregular breathing, coming in short bursts as if he was nervous. 

Jason patiently waited, didn’t want to press him in fear of Dick hiding away. So he kept his lips sealed shut until words were spoken, until a voice found its way into his ears, a tone so scarred and broken.

“Father, I have  _sinned_ ,” Dick murmured and let out a raspy sigh. “This body of mine is no longer sacred. It no longer belongs to God.” He paused and hitched a breath. Jason could feel his chest tightening in fear of what he was about to say. Knew exactly what was about to come from those pretty lips. “For I have been  _defiled_  by many. By those who have used my body for their pleasure. Who have abused me night and night again, never allowed me a moment of rest.”

Jason’s fingers curled into tight firsts and he could feel anger boiling within him. His stomach churned in sickness, bile crawling its way up his esophagus. 

“Please continue,” Jason said, had to bite his tongue from throwing out a bunch of questions floating through his mind. 

Dick drew in a shaky breath. “These men. They brought me to their bed. Forced me to perform sexual activities for them which I had no way of refusing. Many... _things_  were done to me and I could no longer contain my resentment.”

Jason wanted to punch those men, whoever they were, for hurting Dick. For hurting  _his_  Dick, but he was also to blame. Jason should have seen the signs. He knew that they were there right in front of his eyes but he did nothing to help. Instead, he only protected himself and ignored Dick's cries for help. Kept his distance so he would not sin, so that he would not  _fall in love_. 

And as a result, he allowed his love to be hurt in the most horrible way ever. 

“Father, I have sinned terribly and there is no way for me to redeem myself,” Dick’s voice was small and sad, as if he’d given up on life. Jason couldn’t take this any longer, couldn’t hold his anger in any more. 

“ _Out._  Get out of the confessional box,” he commanded and slammed the door open as he stepped out into the room. He waited patiently for Dick to exit the other side and when he did, he found the boy in a disheveled mess. His eyes were dark and he looked deathly pale, almost sickly. His hair was a mess and he was dressed in nothing but a long tattered trench coat. He'd been crying, eyes red rimmed and glassy and Jason could see the tear stains on his cheeks. 

Dick was hugging himself, arms wrapped around his torso as he tried to curl into a ball. He was trying to hide, but Jason wasn’t going to let him. 

“Show me,” he said and saw the young man flinch. Realizing he’d been too aggressive in his tone, he took in a deep breath and relaxed himself a bit. Slowly, he approached Dick and gently brushed a hand across his cheek. “Show me,  _Dick_.” Blue eyes stared at him intensely, assessing him. Then at his own pace, Dick peeled his coat open and Jason found that he wasn’t wearing anything.  _Nothing_. He was completely bare naked under that jacket and he had never noticed the entire time he was here.

Jason drew a hand to examine his body. Watched as Dick slipped the coat over his shoulders, the fabric dropping to the ground to pool around his feet. Turquoise eyes widened in surprise, roamed all about his body as he took in the many scars and bruises. 

Some were small and others were large and Jason could tell which ones were done to inflict pain. Tenderly, he ran a finger across his bruises, could feel the anger about to pop from within, the vexation he'd been holding down to a low boil. Jason also didn’t like the fact that there were hand prints on his thighs and waist, that someone had gripped him hard enough to leave such an imprint. Implied that the sex was rough and vigorous and  _God_ —

Jason wanted to punch the fuckers. 

Jason leaned in closer and did a full body inspection. Found there were hickeys and bite marks mixed in with all his scars and bruises. He could feel his breath rising, taking loud puffs of anger. His hands balled into tight fists, knuckles going white and nails crushing into his skin. Jason was beyond rage. Was pissed at those sick men, but more so, disappointed in himself. 

He’d—if only he’d noticed earlier—no, if only he acknowledged Dick's need for help. If only he hadn’t ignored Dick, he could have done something, but now it was too late. The damage was done and he couldn’t fix that. But he could help to alleviate the pain that was caused. 

Jason rolled up close to Dick, cupped his chin and turned his head to face him. He locked onto his lifeless eyes and asked, “What do you want to do?” 

Dick blinked, confused. Was obviously not expecting that question. “I thought I—I was going to be punished?” He mumbled. 

Jason scoffed and shook his head. As if that was anything worth punishing him for since it wasn’t his fault. “ _No_. I would never punish you for that.  _Never_. Not something that was forced upon you.”

“But I wanted it. They...they  _told_  me I did,” Dick argued and Jason was taken aback by that comment. There was no way Dick would consent to such a thing. Not with the way his persona had turned—almost like a lifeless doll. He'd been used and manipulated by those bastards, twisted his thoughts to make him believe that he was at fault, that he wanted to be raped.  

Jason was about to go find them and murder them, but he had to keep his head leveled and sucked in a deep breath to calm the fluttering rage. It didn't really help, but maybe if he just focused on Dick, it would be better. Jason placed his entire attention on the young man and spoke softly. “No. Whatever they said, they are  _wrong_.” Jason encouraged and stroked a thumb up his cheek. “They’re wrong. They forced you so it's not your fault. Don't  _ever_  blame yourself,” Jason hissed and kissed his forehead. “Now, tell me truthfully, what do you want? I will not judge you and I will not punish you.” 

Dick chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating. Whatever he said, no matter what, Jason was going to do. If he wanted his help, then the man would help him. 

“I want—“ Dick whispered, soft and quiet. His eyes fell to the ground briefly before they shot back up, holding onto Jason’s gaze, eyes intense and sharp. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jason blinked, tilted his head in shock to hear him say that. “Dick—“ 

“Father Todd, I want you to  _fuck_  me,” he spoke, voice sultry and firm. “I want you to fuck me until I’ve been cleansed of their touch so that it’s completely erased from my entire being. Because even now, I can still  _feel_  them on me,” he grit through his teeth. “ _Please_ , Father. Please fuck me,” he begged, eyes pleading and tears streaming out.

Jason drew in a shaky breath and felt the warmth drain from his cheek, a shiver crawling up his spine. How was he supposed to resist to such a plea? A plea that was filled with desperation and want and just screamed help, save me. Jason—Jason could no longer deny his lust.  _He couldn’t_. He’d tried and he’d almost succeeded. If not for _this_ , he would have been fine, but this was just the tip to bringing the scale over to the other side, crossing that line he'd been tip-toeing around. 

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he couldn’t say no or it would break Dick’s heart. But even if he wanted to say no, he couldn’t bring himself to. Because he had dreamt of this day, had wanted so much to run his hands all over Dick’s body. To bring the boy to his bed and defile him. To dirty him in the way that those men had, but only because it was out of  _love_. 

“Are you sure?” Jason asked and swallowed, had to confirm. 

Dick nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“Is that all that you want?" He pressed, knew that couldn’t be all. He must have wanted something else, some sort of… _revenge_. 

Dick sighed and thought for a moment, deep in thought before he answered. “I want them  _dead_ ,” he snarled, his tone filled with venom. “I want them gone from my life. I don’t want them to ever touch me again.” 

Jason felt a grin tug at his lips, proud that Dick had said what he’d done. No man deserved to live once they’ve committed a crime as heinous as rape. Jason could not accept that nor did God. 

Jason threaded his fingers through his hair, pulled them back behind his ear as he leaned in to whisper. “ _Good_. They deserve the punishment. I will help you avenge your honor.” 

Jason felt Dick shudder, breath going rigid. He chuckled, amused that had turned the young man on. He slipped his arms beneath Dick’s knees and placed another behind his back and lifted him bridal style. Dick hooked his hands behind his neck for support and Jason carried him to the bathroom to wash his body. 

He lowered Dick onto a chair, carefully seated him and then got started on filling the tub with warm water. The atmosphere was quiet as Dick sat there listlessly while Jason worked on getting things set up. Once the tub was filled, he picked Dick back up and gently lowered him into the water. 

“I’ll wash,” Jason said and grabbed a sponge and soap. He pulled up a stool behind Dick as he wet the sponge and pressed it to his back. 

Dick was huddled into a ball, with knees pressed against his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. He was breathing softly as Jason washed him, scrubbed at every spot on his body until they were red. He couldn’t get rid of the marks but he could at least rid him of their touch and sweat. 

Once he finished the back, he moved to the front and did his arms. Next were his legs and Jason signaled for him to stand so he could do his crotch and ass. Dick reluctantly stood and Jason couldn't help but stare at his flaccid member, swallowed a lump that was caught in his throat. He wasn’t embarrassed, just surprised and eager to know that he’d be able to have his time with Dick soon. 

He made Dick turn around so his ass was facing him so he could focus on washing his inside.

“Can I?” Jason asked as he pressed a finger against his perky hole, watched him twitch from the touch. He heard him sigh from above and muttered a quiet yes. 

Jason then slid a finger in slowly, easing in gently. He was surprised to find it was slick and wet. And when he pulled out a finger and found that there was spunk inside, he was about to flip a table. “Did they—?” he questioned, gritting down harshly on his teeth even though he already knew the answer. 

“They did.” Dick said unhappily. 

Jason growled, but bit his tongue. Soon, they would receive their punishment and he just had to wait until that time. For now, he had better things to focus on.

Jason wet his fingers with soap and tried once again, to scoop out the semen out of Dick’s ass. The boy trembled, was probably sensitive as he doubled over. Had to hold onto the edge of the tub to support himself. His knees were bent and Jason could see him losing his strength, legs shaking from the sensation. Quickly, he slipped an arm around his waist and held him up, kept him from falling over.

“Just a little more,” Jason said and tried his best to carve out the rest of the spunk without trying to stimulate Dick some more. Knew that he was probably well trained by now and could possibly come from just his ass. 

He sighed when his finger was clean when he pulled it out. Dick had already collapsed against the tub, breathing hard and loud and Jason could see that he was hard. A smirked crawled upon his lips as he pulled the teen up by the arms. “Hm, I see that you’re hard,” he teased and palmed his member. 

Dick yelped in surprise. “I’m—I’m just—“ He tried. 

“It’s fine. We’re going to fuck anyways, no?” 

Dick shivered again, and his member became twice as hard. “Yes,” he murmured, enraptured by Jason. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and pressed his lips against Dick’s in a bruising kiss fueled with passion and desire. Licked all over the inside of his mouth, tasting him completely. It was sweet and intoxicating and he’d been wanting to do this for  _so_  long ever since the day they met. 

Jason picked him up into his arms, and didn’t care that he was getting his clothes wet as he couldn’t wait a minute longer. He lifted Dick by his ass, squeezed them tight, kneading his beautiful skin as Dick had securely wrapped his legs around his waist. Jason could feel his cock pressing up against his abdomen as he carried him to his bedroom and dropped him onto the bed, back flush against the mattress. 

Jason started undoing the buttons of his collar and shed his jacket. Quickly, he peeled of his garments one by one, each falling to the ground in a strewn mess. Finally naked, he climbed on top of Dick, pinned him between his legs and stole his lips once more.

“ _Tell me_ ,” he spoke, nibbled on his bottom lip. “Why did you let them touch you?” Surely, he could have fought back, but there seemed to have been a reason why. 

“They threatened to—ah!” He cried, wanton as Jason bit his neck, left behind his own mark and ran his hands all over his chest. “To hurt my brothers.” 

“Tim and Damian?” Jason questioned, continued nipping along his neck and down to his collarbone. Left a trail of red blemishes along the way, helping to covering up the scars that were left behind. 

“Yes. They—they,” he breathed and arched up against Jason when the man wrapped a hand around his cock. “Were going to hurt them. I couldn’t—I couldn’t let them.” 

“So, they asked for you instead?” Jason stared into his eyes as he slowly pumped his cock, fisting it in his hand. 

Dick moaned sweetly and licked his lips. “Yes. They wanted to fuck me or they’d hurt them. So I sacrificed myself.” 

“And then?” Jason felt mad, but tried to focus on pleasuring Dick. To make him feel good, to relax him as he told his story. He lowered himself to Dick’s cock, hard and glistening right in front of his face. He pressed a kiss to the tip and felt Dick spasm, hips arching in a curve. He licked his tongue over the slit, tasting his pre-cum as Dick’s moans grew louder. 

“They brought me to their room and forced me to have sex. I-I thought it was just the one time, but it wasn’t,” Dick cried sweetly once Jason swallowed him whole. Took him in so deep that the tip was touching the back of his throat, grazing his inner wall. He pulled back with a wet pop and leaned up to brush his hair. 

“Go on,” he murmured, soothing him and went back to kissing his beautiful cock, working his mouth around the length as he sucked loudly, wet and dirty as saliva dripped down his chin. 

“At first, it was one of them. Then soon, it was two. And then it became three. They summoned me every—ugh—other night.” He moaned and buried his hands into Jason’s hair as the man sucked his cock, bobbed his head up and down. Could hear the wet sounds playing beautiful into their ears. “They took turns fucking me. Abused me. Did all sorts of things to me. Tied me up, burned me. Even had—even had their friends have a turn,” Dick cried and this time, they were tears of grief and not of pleasure. 

Jason pulled back and licked a final strip up his cock before fisting it in his hands, slid it up and down as he rubbed at his slit with the tip of thumb. “You’re doing so good Dick.” 

“Uhn, Father. I—I,” he moaned. Jason reached for his cheek, cupped it and leaned in to kiss him, letting him taste himself as he brought him to his high. 

“It’s okay. You can come. You’re doing well, Dick. Come for me,” he spoke gingerly and quickened his pace, could tell Dick was close with how taut his stomach was becoming. How his chest was rising and falling dramatically and his body wreathing in ecstasy as his moans grew louder and louder. 

“Coming!” He cried and ejaculated into Jason’s hands, white and sticky semen spilling from his cock. 

Jason hummed and kissed his forehead. “So good.  _So beautiful_.” He complimented and squeezed him until everything was out. He wiped his hands over his ass and pressed a finger to his hole, slicking it up for preparation. He slipped a wet one in, smeared his own cum inside of Dick’s tender hole to lubricate it. 

“Uhn! Father—Ah—Father Todd. Please,” he begged, eyes half-lidded and filled with need and lust. There was so much desire beneath those darkened eyes and Jason could feel himself crawling with possession. Wanted Dick just for himself and no one else. Wanted to kill those who touched him. To punish them for defiling what was supposed to be his. 

“You want me in you? You want my thick cock inside you? Rubbing up against your prostrate?” Jason spoke with sultry, voice deep and husky as he fingered his hole, stimulating him. Dick was already well stretched, his hole puckering and squeezing down on his fingers. His insides were soft and moist; warm and wonderful. Jason couldn't wait to be inside of Dick. The boy was already wreathing beneath him, unraveling before him.

He was moaning loudly, obscene. Back arched high into a beautiful curve. The color of his skin shined within the dimly lit room, warm and luscious despite all the marks that his body bore. He was lean and thin, could use a little more fat in him, but Jason couldn't blame Dick. That blame fell upon his caretakers who were abusing him, using their authority to take advantage of one who couldn't fight back. 

Anger tingled at the back of his throat and he had to force it down. Needed to control himself and turned his focus to pleasuring Dick. Making him feel good and loved. 

“Dick,” he called softly and slipped his fingers out, earned a beautiful moan.

“Hnn?” he was out of sorts, confused when he peered up at the man. “Father?”

“ _Jason_. Call me Jason.” He threaded their fingers together and kissed the back of his hand, caused Dick to flush a bright pink, shy and embarrassed. He was smiling, small and soft, like the first time he did when Jason patted his head.  

Dick looked worried for a second but whispered softly.” _...Jason_.” And fuck, Jason felt a shiver of excitement crawl down his spine. Never thought such a simple gesture would cause him to feel so much pleasure. The warmth pumped in his cock and he was hard and ready. 

Jason slipped himself between Dick’s legs, tugged at his thighs until they were bent back. Made sure to cover his hands over the marks, to replace them with his. He stared down at the young man, caught his gaze. Found him staring and ready, mouth slightly agape, a dribble of saliva at the corner of his mouth. 

“I want… I  _need_  you inside me  _Jason_. I want you to  _take_  me. Make me  _yours_. Erase their touch and replace it with yours,” he moaned, trailed a hand down to touch the tip of Jason's cock. He twitched, and sighed contently. 

“Don't worry. I'm going to wreck you until your voice is no more. Until all these bruises are mine and mine alone. I'll mark you up so everyone knows that you're mine,” Jason said and lined himself up against Dick’s puckering hole. Bent his knees so far back they were almost touching his chest as his ass was lifted. 

Jason said no more and pushed inside of Dick in one quick thrust. It was wet and slippery with his cum and he was already buried to the hilt, filling Dick. 

Dick moaned and grabbed at the sheets, hands clutched on tightly. “It's so  _full_. It's so...good.”

Jason smirked and pulled out, slowly pushed back in as the tip grazed his insides. Watched as Dick became undone before him with every thrust. “I'm better aren't I?” 

Dick nodded and bit his bottom lip, so fiercely he was drawing blood. “Better. Bigger. It's—Ah!” he cried when Jason brushed at his prostate. “So good. They never—ugh!—cared if I felt good or not. They always just used me for their fill.” Dick said as tears formed at the corner of his eyes, glistening. His lips were quivering, as if it hurt to think about it. 

And surely, it must have hurt. 

“I'll make you feel so good you'll never want to fuck anyone but me.” Jason pushed inside of Dick with strength and quickened his pace, pounding rough and quick into Dick’s hole. Skin meeting skin as sounds of love making filled the room. 

Jason gripped his thighs, tight and hard, curled his nails into his skin, creating tiny crescent moons before he dropped his legs and grabbed at his waist.

His waist was so thin, too thin that Jason felt like he could easily break him. How did Dick even handle all those men? The constant abuse? 

It was no wonder he bruised easily. He was young and malnourished and it looked like he barely had anything to eat. Actually, the evidence was clear. 

Jason placed his hands right over the imprints on his skin, could see that he was a bit bigger than those men. Made sure his completely covered the marks. He gripped down tight enough to bruise, hoped it would bruise. 

Dick’s legs were limp around his waist and the Jason could see the energy within him was draining. Was probably too exhausted and forcing himself. 

Jason slowed his pace and slowly thrust inside of Dick, instead of the rough and quick pace he was setting earlier. Realized it was too much for Dick seeing he was breathing heavy, puffs of are coming out irregularly as his chest rose and fell. 

He leaned down and kissed his lips gingerly and Dick all but smiled into the kiss. 

“Are you close?” Jason asked and caressed his cheek, pulled back his sweat soaked hair to get a better look at his face. God, he was so gorgeous. “You’re pretty. It's no wonder they wanted you.” Jason said, saw Dick throw him a nasty glare. Knew he should probably not have said that but couldn't help it. He kissed him again and nipped at the cut in his lip, tasted the irony blood. 

“It's fine. I'll protect you. I'll kill those fuckers,” Jason swore and pushed in deeply, buried himself all the way inside of Dick, their skin melting into one.

He never thought such a thing would fall from his lips. For a man who devoted himself early to God, and threw away all desire, he believe he would have been less inclined to commit such sins. But yet he didn't feel a single drop of remorse. The pleasure he was receiving was beyond anything he expected and the fact that he had Dick in his grasp made it all better.

And those fuckers deserved death and Jason actually wanted satisfaction in killing them. They've committed a sin worse than him and they deserved death, so that they may never commit such crimes and sins again. 

Jason groaned, could feel himself close as Dick clamped down around him, his hole twitching. He slowly quickened his pace, thrusting in and out with more vigor. He moved to grab Dick’s cock but he stopped him. 

“ _No._  Just, I want your hands here,” he said and kept them on his waist. “I can come just like this,” he said confidently and Jason couldn't say he was surprised. Not with how hard his cock was, standing tall with cum slowly dripping out the tip. Besides, it turned him on even more. 

Jason drew in a breath and smirked. He didn't say a word and pressed down on his waist, pushed inside and continually pounded into Dick, quick and hard, bringing them to their ultimate high. 

He was grunting, could hear Dick moaning below him, sweet and lustful, clawed at his arms as he tried to grab on for support. Wreathing in a hot mess as his mouth opened in a wide 'o' shape and came all over himself. Hot white semen splashed onto his stomach and the energy within him disappeared and his body grew limp. 

Jason wasn't done yet, had a few more thrusts until he came inside of Dick, and filled his insides with his hot seed. He groaned, loud as his body spasm, his cock twitching with every spurt. His hands bruised Dick's his waist, digging in so deep he could feel his bones. 

Dick was clamping down on him, squeezing him dry, and milking every single drop from him. Once done, he breathed a heavy sigh and pulled out. His cock was wet with his spunk, could see his own semen slowly trickling out of Dick’s. Satisfied, he stuck a finger inside to keep the semen in. Dick whined and trembled, turned his leg to keep Jason out, mumbled that he was sore and it hurt.

Jason chuckled and collapsed to his side, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. 

“Was that satisfactory?” Jason asked and threaded his fingers through his hair, eyes roaming about to admire the work he'd done.

Dick’s raven hair was damp, the tips sticking to the edges of his cheeks. His eyes were cloudy and blazed, still coming down from his high. They were still dark, but Jason could see a hint of that bright blue that he'd adored shining through. 

He kissed the corner of his eye and traced a hand down Dick’s sides. Could see that his mark was slowly coming in, a slight purple creeping its way onto Dick’s skin. As he thought, Dick bruised easily and tomorrow, it would be in full bloom. 

Dick’s breathing was heavy and Jason knew he had tired him out. His body was motionless, limp against his as his head rolled back to lean against his shoulders. His chest was climbing up and down, body shivering and breathe warm. 

“Tired?” Jason asked and Dick nodded, was probably extremely winded from exhaustion. “Sleep then.” Jason moved to re-position them, but Dick freaked out and grabbed his wrists, fingers loose around his as if he barely had any energy to exert that much effort. 

His eyes were full of worry, scared that Jason was going to leave. Jason just chuckled and shook his head. “Here.” The young priest moved and laid on his back with open arms. Dick blinked at him, but crawled to his side. He cuddled up and rested his cheek on Jason's broad chest. 

They didn't say a single word as they could feel sleep slowly overtaking their conscious.

\------- 

“Are you ready?” Jason asked, stared straight into Dick’s pretty eyes. 

Dick drew in a breath, closed his eyes shut briefly and then nodded his head. His expression was fierce and confident, knew that today would he the end to his misery. There was a sense of excitement within him and Jason was glad to see that the innocent Dick he'd once seen was still very much inside of him and finally starting to come out of that lifeless shell he'd built to protect himself.

“Good. Remember the signal and I'll come in.” Jason pulled his hood over his head to hide his face. He was covered completely in a long dark jacket to mask his identity. 

Dick disappeared into the orphanage and Jason crept along the building, headed towards the backyard shed which is was the place they did their disgusting and sick activities to Dick. He hid behind the back, and was going to attempt to carve a hole through the wooden shed since there were no windows but was forced to stop when he heard footsteps nearby. 

The sounds of their steps gradually got closer and voices were filtering into the silent air. He wasn't sure how many there were, but based on what Dick had said, there were probably three. 

The door creaked open and then was closed shut. Dick said there wasn't a lock on it considering no one bothered to come to the shed, so at least in that case, things would be easier for them. 

He pressed an ear close to the wall and listened for sounds. Could hear rustling on the other end and Dick’s soft voice, hard and submissive. 

“Strip,” he heard a man say. Dick answered yes and Jason could only assume he was taking off his clothes with all the rustling.

“On your back.” This time it was a new voice. Jason couldn't see what was happening but he could only imagine. Could see Dick obeying, lying flat on the cold ground or on a pile of blankets with his legs pulled back with his ass in the air as the perverts grinned down at him and took turns defiling him. 

God, he was disgusted and was so going to enjoy killing them.

He heard a whimper, and that was clearly Dick. 

“Fuck, it doesn't matter how many times but your hole is always so  _tight_  and  _good_. Better than any women.” The man was panting, grunting and Jason could hear moans and whimpers, loud thuds almost like Dick was thrashing around or either them being rough with him. 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours.” Another said and  _okay,_  Jason was done with this. He left his spot and walked around to the door. He pulled up his handkerchief over his nose to mask his face and placed a hand on the knob, ready any second to jump right in.

“You’ve sinned,” Dick said, loud and clear. 

“ _What?_ ” One man asked, sounding confused. 

“You all have sinned. For hurting me. For using me to your liking.”

Someone started laughing, amused. “ _Son._ We've sinned long ago before you. You’re just too pretty so we had to have you,” he sneered.

“For that, you will be punished by God.”

And now the room was full of laughter and that was Jason's cue. He slipped inside of the shed while the men were distracted by Dick’s remarks.

They thought it was funny but they didn't know tonight was going to be their last. Jason spotted two men standing behind the other, the one who had Dick pinned to the ground on piles of blankets, hands gripping his thighs as he held his legs wide open, probably had his nasty cock inside.

Jason pulled out the knife he'd been hiding in his pocket and unsheathed it. It was sharp and ready to cut through any skin.

While Dick continued to speak, telling them they were going to hell,  Jason snuck up behind the closet man to him and drove the knife into his neck, didn't even give him a chance to respond. The blood oozed from the hole, bits and pieces splattering onto Jason as the lifeless body fell to the ground in a loud thud.

“What the fuck?” The man beside him turned around, eyes wide with horror at what had just happened. He was about to move but Jason was too quick and slipped behind, locked his head from behind and slit his throat. Blood gushed out, and splashed onto his clothes, quickly dripped off the edges of his knife like rain as it soaked in the fresh viscous liquid.  

Two down and one to go.

The man who was on top of Dick was frightened and he immediately pulled out and got off of the young man. He jerked to his feet and held up his hand as he backed against the wall. He was completely naked and his cock was still hard and Jason was pissed. Wanted him to suffer longer so he could torture him, make it last but they didn't have time and had to make it quick and dirty. 

“What do you want? Money? I have money. I can give you money. Just let me go!” He cried liked the shit that he was. A coward who took advantage of those weaker than him. If all Jason wanted was just money than that would have been easy, but what he wanted was him dead and paying for the crimes he committed. 

Jason sighed and smirked playfully as shook his head pompously. “The sins you've committed are punishable by death. For committing adultery and rape, for that, you must  _die_.” 

“No! I did nothing wrong. He wanted it! With his stupid pretty face and the way he looked at me!” the man was frantic, shifted the blame onto Dick who was scrambling to the side, getting out of Jason’s way. 

Jason wasn't listening to his pleas or excuses. Nothing he said could quell the anger in him or the hatred from Dick. Nothing could be done to help him and there was no way Jason was letting him off free. He dashed towards the scarred man, heard him shriek as he shoved a knife into his chest, made sure to hit him right in the vitals. His body was struggling, shaking uncontrollably as he drove the knife deeper and deeper in until the man grew limp and lifeless. The blood spilled from his body and pooled at his feet. Without any care, Jason pulled the knife swiftly out of the body and let it fall to the floor. Kicked him in the gut one last time before he turned his attention to the mess he'd created.

He peered around the tiny shed, found three dead bodies swimming in their own blood. Faces plastered with an expression of fear, the fear they had as their life was taken before them. The place was small and not much furnished the room besides piles of blankets and equipment used for their sexual pleasure such as toys, lube and condoms that littered the floor.

So...this was their little playhouse. Jason could just clearly picture how Dick had been treated whenever he was brought here. It didn't take a wild imagination just to know what went on in this room. All the evidence was there to confirm their activities.

Turquoise eyes fell upon the shuddering figure huddling off in the corner. Dick was staring at him with eyes wide, actually, he wasn't even looking at Jason. He was gazing at the dead bodies, completely petrified and hadn't realized that he was still naked. Jason sighed and walked over to the young man, picked up his clothes that were strewn about.

"Dick," he called as he tried to catch his attention and failed. So he tried again. “Dick. It's  _over_.” His tone was sharper and louder and finally, Dick turned to face him. His expression was stone cold and he had no reaction to anything. "Hey," he whispered and brushed a hand across his cheek. "It's okay. It's over. They're dead and they can't hurt you anymore," he said and dipped in to kiss him on the lips and finally, drew a reaction out of the young man. Dick whimpered softly, eyes blinking rapidly as tears streamed down his face.

He was crying and soon, he was bawling his eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably as a tremor rippled through his body because his nightmare was over. Jason smiled fondly and caressed his hair, gingerly tugged at his arms as he lifted him up to his feet to help him put his clothes back on. Dick was wet down  _there_  but well, Jason will help him clean it after he was done with things.

“What do you want to do with this shed?” Jason asked once Dick was properly in his clothes and not parading around in his birthday suit. He was sure the young man didn't want to keep this memory alive, never wanted to remember it ever again.

“ _Burn it,_ " he hissed and wiped his eyes roughly. "I want everything burned."

“Then burn it we will.”

Jason guided Dick outside of the shed and told him to go inside and rest up in the orphanage. Pretend that nothing had happened and to wash up and then sleep. He will take care of everything by morning and that he did.

\------- 

When morning arrived, there was a dark smoke lingering in the air, mixed in with the clouds as it formed a sort of grey monotone sky. Jason could hear sounds from the townspeople as they passed by his church, fretting. 

Jason was casually preparing his church for opening, had just opened his doors moments ago when someone suddenly burst in.

“Father Todd!” A kind woman with luscious red hair called. She looked frantic with her brows pinched with worry. 

“What is it my dear?” Jason blinked, smile small and gave her his full attention.

“The orphanage. There's been a fire there,” she breathed, was catching her breath.

“Oh," Jason said nonchalantly. "That sounds awful. We should go check it out.” 

The woman nodded and Jason headed down to the orphanage with her.

The building was surrounded by people, everyone watching in awe at the cloud of smoke hovering above the orphanage. All the children and teens who had been residing in the home were standing outside, watching as the firefighters were cleaning up the mess. Jason quickly spotted Dick in the crowd and found him looking rather unaffected with his two brothers huddled at his side. 

He wanted to go right up to the young man and talk to him, but refrained and instead, went to deal with the issue. He found one of the men that reported the fire and came up to his side.

“What happened here?” Jason asked and startled, the blonde man flinched and blinked at Jason in confusion, scratched at his head. 

“I'm not sure," he answered. "I found the shed on fire, burning down to a crisp. So I called the local fire department for help. They couldn't save it as it was already completely burnt and there was nothing left. It was a good thing it didn't get to the orphanage.” 

Well Jason knew exactly what happened since he set the fire, had covered it with gasoline before he lit the place up. But alas, he had to pretend he didn't know. 

“That's a shame. Where are the persons in charge?” Jason asked, trying to hold back a grin on his face. Had to pretend he was empathetic. 

“Strange thing is, we don't know where they are.”

“That's a pity. At least the home didn't burn down which is good for the children. Surely, we can find a new caretaker.” 

And out of nowhere, the redheaded woman who he'd run into early, Kori, popped out from the crowd. “I wouldn't be opposed,” she said and raised her hand up. Jason contemplated on the idea for a moment and figured it wasn't bad. She was a good person and the children would be in capable hands. 

“Then should we go discuss business and let the firefighters take care of the clean-up?" 

Everyone nodded in consensus.

\-------

Later that night, Jason received a visitor at his church. Dick had snuck into his room since Jason had left the door unlocked for him figuring he would want to come by later when he had time.

The pair tumbled onto the bed with Dick pinning Jason flat to the mattress, straddling him. He kissed him desperately, full of want and need and Jason could feel his raw passion. Could feel all the emotions he'd been holding back for all those years leaking out, filtering into his body with every kiss and touch they shared.  

“ _Hm,_ " Jason hummed in amusement as he dug his fingers into Dick's thighs. "You’re so eager,” Jason teased and watched as Dick's eyes sparked with glee, smile wide on his face.

The young man sighed loudly, full of content and Jason watched as his shoulders slumped, body becoming completely relaxed as he fell into his old persona before everything had gone to shit. Jason knew that the innocent teen back then would never be again, that he'd been tainted and ruined, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was fine and safe, that his mentality would one day heal, because even though he was somewhat back to his cheery self, Dick would never be the same. 

And Jason knew that there were hardships they needed to overcome in the future and he would be there this time to take care of Dick.

Dick cupped Jason's cheek gingerly and murmured under his breath. "I'm just happy."

Jason smiled faintly and reached a hand to curl behind his neck, pulled him in close for a crushing kiss. "What do you want now?" Jason asked and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I'll grant you any wish you desire."

Dick drew in a deep breath and stared at him with his sparkling eyes, intensely thinking. 

“I want—” His breath hitched and he paused for a split second before answering. “I want you," he choked, tone turning into a soft plea. "I want to live with you.” He said and brushed his hand through Jason's bangs tenderly. 

That was too easy of a request. “ _Done._ ” 

“Damian and Tim too?” 

“Of course. Anything you want," Jason said and felt tears drip onto his face, found Dick crying as the salty droplets of water rolled down his cheek. His lips were quivering as his eyes clouded with water, sapphire eyes glittering with unbelievable relief and joy.

Jason couldn't help but feel his heart swell with satisfaction for being able to bring freedom to Dick. He shifted a little and pushed himself up as he carefully maneuvered Dick until he was sitting in his lap so he could embrace him. Held him tightly in his arms as Dick cried with his face buried in the crook of his neck, wetting his shirt through with his tears.

“I won't let anyone else hurt you or your brothers.” He kissed the top of his head and Dick sniffled, nodded against his chest.

He knew there was no going back. That he had sinned beyond all reason. That he shouldn't even be a priest any more. But this was his home and this was his church.

And besides, it's not as if anyone knew their secret either. 

So in the end, it didn't matter. If God couldn't protect those who needed protection, then there was no reason to believe in Him. 

Because at the end of the day, Jason was Dick's savior and protector.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Wretched Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614824) by [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra)




End file.
